


summer，cook，romarin

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 但丁没想到他哥会下厨
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 23





	summer，cook，romarin

00

当尼禄不知道第几次受但丁的拜托帮他带来迷迭香的时候，他惊讶于自己没有对此感到厌烦，毕竟每跑一次腿他都能品尝到来自他的父亲（也许还有叔叔）亲自下厨做的食物——也就是和真正的血亲在同一桌吃饭。

这样陌生的体验让他心情很好，不再口吐芬芳，同时也把“迷迭香其实可以自己种”这样的常识咽进肚中。

他相信但丁和维吉尔实在太忙，没有时间照顾那些弱不禁风的植物。

01

即使是恶魔也无法逃脱夏天。

在一段漫长的阴雨日过后，乌云还未散去，阳光终于舍得光临红墓市。光芒慷慨地倾泻而下，恍如一个不速之客从正门闯进了这个看起来稍显狼狈的事务所。但丁只觉得眼前的混沌忽然光亮许多，但从他的表情看来，这难得的阳光还不如继续下雨——出太阳只会让夏天更夏天。但丁掀开盖在脸上的杂志，看见Devil May Cry的大门已经大开。潮湿而闷热的风卷了进来，将他扔在办公桌上的杂志掀得哗哗作响。他站起身，打哈欠，伸懒腰，眯着双眼环顾四周，甚至甘心迈开步子向前走两步，只为了观察二楼有没有某人的影子。

好吧，但丁砸砸嘴。维吉尔不在这，他心里清楚。

维吉尔这两周都在为了“事务所最佳员工”这个头衔而四处奔波——才怪。尽管但丁不愿意承认，但这个停水停电成为日常，给人的第一感觉就破败不堪的地方确实让他的兄长心生不爽。起初，他只是面色冷峻地把事务所上下草草地打扫到了能住人的地步，在但丁难以置信的注视下用刀撇去座椅上的灰尘（顺便一提，某天但丁午睡醒来，发现自己躺在街角的垃圾桶里，为此他接下来几天的披萨订单都没有加橄榄）。然而，在连续吃了一个星期披萨之后，他终于忍无可忍，宁愿跟着尼禄坐那辆莫名其妙的房车去出任务，也不愿意再跟但丁过颓废糜烂的生活。

但丁又打了个哈欠，他伸手抹去鼻尖的汗珠，十分想要把狗棍掏出来吹个风凉快一下。然而在这样走两步都会流汗的日子里，用狗棍的下场就是爽过之后流下更多的汗水。这也是为什么他宁愿坐在事务所里混吃等死，也不愿意出去赚钱养家。

“请问但丁先生在家吗？”

但丁双手捧在胸前，慢悠悠地荡到门口。他懒洋洋地靠在门框上，感觉自己连眼皮都快热化了。

“是我。”他说。

“是这样的。”来人有些窘迫地用手指抓了抓自己的头发，“有人花钱让我们把一些东西送来，说实话那堆东西有点太大了，所以还请你自己过来搬一下。”

但丁打量了一下面前这个一脸雀斑，满脸青涩的年轻人，只是个普通的人类，没有恶魔伪装的痕迹。他挑了挑眉，显然不明白到底发生了什么，但还是跟了出去。一辆小卡车，后面放置货物的车厢塞得满满当当，用银色的反光布遮得严严实实。但丁被布料反射的光晃了双眼，他不耐烦地掀开了反光布，却发现里面全都是一些——锅碗瓢盆？甚至还有烤箱，还有一个灶台？

“······确实很大。”他是这么评价的。

02

尽管维吉尔选择了搭尼禄他们的车去，却没有选择跟他们一起回来。在尼禄结结巴巴地跟他告别之后，他沉默着点点头，转身便用阎魔刀开启传送门走了。对于斯巴达长子来说，亲情问题还是个麻烦事，他决定以后再说。至于当下，这次清缴恶魔的报酬不少，维吉尔非常想要把这笔钱甩在但丁的脸上，但这样做的结果往往是引发一场不小的战争，然后所有的报酬都会化作灰烬随风飘走。

得不偿失，他冷静地想，但额头上的汗水却出卖了他。

在事务所门口他脱下了外套，解开了无袖上衣位于脖颈出的两颗纽扣。傍晚微凉的风扫过露出的肌肤，这样的体验让他的心情愉悦不少。维吉尔暗暗庆幸自己没有流很多汗，毕竟他们还没交水费，冲澡是个难题。他走进事务所，看见他的胞弟正蹲在地上，对着面前一堆厨具发呆。

“维吉尔。”但丁头也没回，“这是怎么回事？”

“如你所见，一些也许你这辈子都不会碰的东西，也算是这次任务的报酬之一。”维吉尔回答道。

但丁站起身，他难得贴心地接过维吉尔的外衣，然后把它随意扔到沙发上，与自己那件好久没穿过的红色大衣重叠在一起。他暗自观察维吉尔对此的反应，而他的兄长杵在原地，一言不发，看样子是在想办法处理那一堆——玩意。

“我以为你会把这些东西给尼禄。”但丁的手掌覆上维吉尔的肩头，掌心黏腻的汗水弄得维吉尔很不舒服，于是他拍开那只手，回过头来看着自己的胞弟。

尼禄说他们暂时不缺。维吉尔干巴巴地解释。

他本还想再说些什么，却被但丁阻止了。维吉尔看着凑上来吻他的但丁，最终闭上了双眼。天气很热，窗户大开着，他们站在门口，只要维吉尔愿意再睁开眼睛，他甚至可以看见门外的天空中有红霞缓缓移动，预示明天的好天气将要再次光临红墓。

但丁放弃了多余的肢体接触，只给了他一个简单的吻，这很好，毕竟现在气温太高。

“我本想跟你一起去的。”但丁又吻了他的嘴角，“但实在太热了。”

维吉尔瞥了他一眼，但丁从中看出了难以计数的嘲讽。他坚信，如果这些嘲讽能够实体化，那维吉尔用来捅他的幻影剑一定会增加许多。

然而他的兄长只是叹了一口气，掏出一叠现金按在他的胸前。

“我需要水。”维吉尔十分严肃地说，“还有电，还有一些其他的，我认为这些钱足够换来的东西。”

但丁认为这个要求无可厚非，毕竟连本钱都是维吉尔亲自挣来的，还有什么理由拒绝呢。

“蕾蒂应该没能从那堆东西里分走什么东西吧？我的意思是，抽成什么的。”

“不，她拿走了一只平底锅，并坚信你再不还钱她就会用锅敲烂你的脑袋。”

“好自为之吧，但丁。”

年轻时的但丁很难想象他会有跟维吉尔上街购物的那一天。

倒不是说事务所里那些两人份的生活用具，两人份的食物，甚至是两人份的账单都是凭空出现又凭空消失的，只是他们大部分都来自于但丁身边的那些人——尼禄和姬莉叶、妮蔻、崔西和蕾蒂，可能还有莫里森和帕蒂。但丁深知自己应该感谢他们的付出，毕竟刚从魔界回来挺疲劳的，哪怕他们是斯巴达的后裔，在这样的情况下还能和兄长精神抖擞地去采购简直是天方夜谭；但他偶尔也会抱怨他们“不适时”的贴心，毕竟维吉尔一向是个强调独立空间的混蛋。

而但丁想跟他多待一会。

他本来没把握能够说服维吉尔跟他回到人界，他甚至都不认为自己能够回来。但丁跟着维吉尔下到魔界，他花了那么多年来追随维吉尔的脚步，现在他终于追上了。解决魔树的树根为他的长途奔跑提供了一个暂时的落脚点，而寻找通往人界的入口又让这个落脚点的时限有可能转为永远。维吉尔与他杀戮，等敌人全都变作残骸时他们继续他们的争斗。当魔界的夜幕降临，他们终于舍得停下战斗，费点心思解决没什么威胁的饥饿，然后围着火堆小憩。但丁和维吉尔分坐在火堆的两侧，他的视线穿透了火焰，落在双目紧闭的维吉尔身上。他的兄长紧紧地握着他的刀，就好像那把刀才是他这一生唯一血脉相通的依靠，而他这个弟弟就只是一团重一些的空气。

“但丁。”

维吉尔抱着一纸袋的食物，手里还拎着一台电扇。他看上去并不热，胳膊上的肌肤冰凉凉。维吉尔与但丁并肩而行，他们的手臂触碰对方的手臂，这让但丁感觉很好。

“我们还有钱吗，我也想买一件——”他看了看维吉尔，含糊不清地说，“你那样的性感背心。”

“闭嘴，蠢货。”维吉尔说，“我只能说，你的甜食快要化掉了。如果你是想把它吃进去而不是喝进去，最好停下一边走路一边发呆的愚蠢行为。”

“拜托！维吉尔，从小到大这么久了，你就不能改一改你随便说别人是蠢货的坏习惯吗？”

但丁抬手把上衣的袖子又撩起一些，紧接着便慢条斯理地吃自己的圣代。

维吉尔甚至开始后悔自己当初的决定，他甚至想要问问V到底做了什么手脚，让他脑子一热就答应但丁跟他回——但丁说是回家，那就说回家吧，纵容幼稚小孩没什么大不了的。距离事务所还有一段说长不长，说短不短的路，阎魔刀挂在他的腰侧，随着他的步伐晃来晃去，像是在无声地抱怨为什么这么热的天他还要放弃他绝妙的赶路技能而选择走路。维吉尔无法反驳，因为他也想不通。他看了看自己怀里的牛皮纸袋，里面有通心粉，培根，鸡蛋，还有一堆食材和香料，而这些东西所花费的钱简直超乎他的想象，以至于在结账的时候他不得不心理斗争一番，最终放弃了他一直想要的诗集。

“下次会有的，老哥。”但丁这么安慰他。

但丁，他总是在心里咀嚼这个名字，但丁，多么可恨的双胞胎弟弟。小时候的维吉尔总是妒忌着但丁，因为后者总是能得到他所想要的，无论什么，而他身为长兄却总是被要求礼让，愤懑不平、毫无防备地沐浴在胞弟“小人得志”的目光当中。但丁是那么愚蠢，那么幼稚，他坚信他对维吉尔的爱仅次于对斯巴达夫妇的爱，而维吉尔凭借他们的爱就能无忧无虑地活到生命的终点，他在成功取得宠爱胜利的夜晚爬进维吉尔的被窝，安慰他的兄长——别生气了，维吉，给我一个晚安吻吧。

他再也不会生气了，他没有机会。

但丁三下五除二地解决掉了他的圣代，接着顺手将纸盒扔进了十字路口的垃圾箱。他从维吉尔的左手中拿过电扇，并改用自己的左手来拎着回家，这样他们之间就可以再靠近一点。维吉尔注意到但丁的手臂上有一道薄薄的膜，于是他抬起手，从但丁晒成与阳光同色的皮肤上，拉起一条又细又长、早已死亡的皮。但丁有些惊讶，维吉尔云淡风轻的模样宣告着这一切的理所当然。远处行驶而来的车辆打着近光灯，对着兄弟俩鸣笛。他们默契地迈出右腿向后一步，等到车辆急匆匆地驶过后继续向前走。车辆行驶过后的风带起了地面的灰尘与小石块，但丁过长的头发遮住了他的眼睛。这阵风来得迅猛，告别时却又那么缱绻，柔软的身躯混杂着刀刃，夹杂着一缕又一缕熟悉的气息。

是迷迭香的气息。

03

尼禄推开Devil May Cry大门的那一刻闻到了蔬菜汤的香味。

没有一股血腥味直冲天灵盖，也没有尸横遍野来冲击视网膜，哪怕这样的日子已经持续了大概一个星期，尼禄也觉得不可思议。最近维吉尔出任务的次数在成倍地增加，但丁也一反常态地出现在各大任务地点。传奇恶魔猎人再加上前任魔帝，勤劳工作的结果就是让无论哪个等级的恶魔都闻风丧胆，卷着尾巴乖乖回家养精蓄锐去。一个好的开头往往能引导一系列好事的展开，比如说订单越来越多，即使但丁挑剔得拒绝掉一摞他瞧不起的单子也不能阻止他们过上有水有电的好日子；比如说蕾蒂来收钱时总能从维吉尔手中拿到她所想要的，而平底锅被当做礼物回到了但丁的身边。再比如——尼禄跨进了事务所的大门，往里走去，不出所料地看见但丁站在维吉尔的身边，自己跟自己打赌老哥到底要用怎样的手法杀掉面前的火腿——是的，披萨店的坏日子到了。维吉尔拒绝再吃披萨，于是他们开始做饭。

“我猜他要用最传统的方法，也就是切片。”尼禄出声，打破了他们的平静。

语毕，他的父亲和叔叔同时撇过头来，但丁眯着眼，仿佛一只被猜透了心思的老猫，而维吉尔只是瞥了一眼便继续他的工作，仿佛只是为了确认一下他是尼禄本人。

“那么维吉尔会切块，我很确定我是对的。毕竟尼禄，你还只是个孩子（kid），你不懂你爸在杀害一块火腿的时候是多么喜欢用简单快捷的方式。”但丁眨眨眼，“他最怕麻烦了。”

“和一个孩子（kid）炫耀并没有什么值得骄傲的。”维吉尔插嘴道，“更何况，你又猜错了——或者说，你还没有审视清楚，但丁，你才是最大的麻烦。”

尼禄露出一个胜者的狞笑，他朝但丁竖起那根不雅的手指，而但丁以一个无奈的耸肩回敬了他。

“维吉。”但丁决定亲自教导一下亲爱的侄子关于礼仪方面的问题，“别忘记你的，呃，迷迭香。”

“快滚吧。”

他们收拾好厨房的那天很热。

这项工程耗时很长，长到他们都快以为斩杀恶魔比正确组装灶台还要容易。

但丁表示他必须要去洗澡。他的上衣深一块浅一块，汗水止不住地沿着脸颊与双臂滚落，印花大短裤早在半个小时之前就被他卷到了大腿根，两条完全不能说是光洁的长腿完全暴露。他甚至对维吉尔说：“我的头发都能拧出水了！”其实维吉尔也没好到哪去。平日梳理齐整的头发此刻惨不忍睹——它们看起来油光发亮！好在他的无袖背心不能带来但丁那样的性感效果，不然这个任务的难度简直直线上升。然而俯身时滴落的汗液却让但丁喉头一紧。自从对维吉尔产生性方面的需求以来他们上床的次数屈指可数，洗澡的私心也在于一方面能够消除燥热，另一方面说不定他可以趁机跟维吉尔就在浴室里来一发。

但维吉尔残忍地拒绝了他。

“洗完澡然后再跑回来出汗吗？”他尖锐地说，“不可能的，得不偿失，你该学会用用你的脑子去思考问题了。”

“这就是吃快餐的好处了。”但丁不耐烦地抱怨道，“洗个澡，然后舒舒服服地等人把东西送上门，吃完了把盒子一扔——甚至都不用出汗，工作之余的消遣竟然只有昆虫开的乡村派对漏出来的噪音。”

最后维吉尔用幻影剑让他闭上了嘴。感谢但丁的懒惰基因，他宁愿被幻影剑捅穿也不愿意多花一份力气来躲开。

最终他们草率地结束了这顿饭。大半辈子都活在追求力量之路上的维吉尔自然不是什么下厨好手，即使他能把阎魔刀用得再怎么千奇百怪，也不能阻止他当着但丁的面把一块培根当场变成肉碎。在但丁好整以暇地围观维吉尔几乎将他们所拥有的蔬菜和肉类全都变成碎片之后，他终于开始思考一个问题——全是碎块的材料能做出什么菜来？他举手提议，我们应该买本菜谱来，既然你想自己动手的话。而维吉尔竟然第一时间内就同意了他的观点，甚至没来得及为他的新书争抢机会。也许因为此时此刻他也不知道该拿这些结果怎么办。最终他们凭着记忆，将材料全部扔进一口炖锅，加水，企盼它们能用心组合一下变成一锅能下肚的炖菜。

“调料！”但丁在浴室同维吉尔接吻时忽然大叫，“还有通心粉，我需要披萨香脆面饼的替代品！”

他赤裸着冲出了浴室，而维吉尔只能对此唉声叹气，关上淋浴头，穿戴整齐后抓起但丁的衬衣冲向他们的厨房——不然明天就得拿出一大笔钱来交罚金。

但丁把锅端上他的办公桌时有些惴惴不安，然而在维吉尔沉浸于他的最糟糕预想时锅盖被揭开。他松了口气，成果还不算太糟糕，只不过是为了煮熟通心粉而导致蔬菜基本上都被煮烂了而已。他看了看但丁，让他从办公桌上下来，一边看着他的屁股一边吃饭会让他失去所有的胃口。真滑稽，他们甚至没有多余的碗，鉴于洗碗的人是但丁，他提议直接用这个锅吃。维吉尔不太想答应，毕竟他觉得结局百分之百是他和但丁因为谁吃最后一口而打起来，然后所有的一切都会重新变得······破烂不堪。但丁拉起他的手，用汤勺舀起一口炖菜塞进他自己的口中，随后被烫得哇哇大叫，直接坐在了地上。维吉尔用同一根汤勺将炖菜送入口中，他意识到但丁一定是在食物出炉之前就已经偷吃了好几口，否则菜根本不可能把控在他们所能接受的咸淡范围之内。

“你偷吃了。”维吉尔看着刚站起来的但丁。

“这叫尝味。”但丁顿了一下，“以前老妈也这么做，我可是亲眼看到。”

维吉尔发出不屑的冷哼。

“拜托，相信我，你为什么这么固执。”但丁故技重施，将维吉尔本要送入自己口中的食物转了个方向，“顺便一提，你放在桌上的草叶子我也扔进去了，感谢我吧。”

他的哥哥瞪了他一眼，不情不愿地开口：“看来你的脑子还没有全面退化。”

“而且我刚才居然还在你的手上闻到了那玩意的味道。”但丁吐了吐舌头，“我记得你还洗了个澡吧，没想到居然味道那么重。”

维吉尔没有再搭理他。他们心平气和地解决完了这顿晚餐，然后但丁认命地去洗锅。黑夜降临的时候他掏出一个纸包递给维吉尔，说是礼物——正是维吉尔最近想买的那本诗集。但丁看着他的嘴角逐渐上扬，自己也没忍住笑了。随后维吉尔问他是什么时候买的，但丁如实回答是他们出去采购的那天，也就是昨天。可维吉尔昨天并未发现但丁手里除了甜腻腻的圣代还有什么，于是但丁老实交代他把东西夹在腋下了。维吉尔有些疲惫，因为他不知道到底是该嘲笑他弟弟的胸肌太过发达还是这本书太小，毕竟都不是什么缺点。更讨厌的是，他忽然意识到纸包上的污渍可能是但丁的汗渍，而这让他毛骨悚然。维吉尔飞快地拆掉包装，然后把纸扔进垃圾桶。幸好但丁拿了两瓶莫里森留下的果汁气泡水走来。他们接通电源，打开电扇，躺在床榻上，享受这难能可贵的时光。

“所以但丁为什么要提醒你放迷迭香？”尼禄问。

维吉尔表面冷静地用刀叉分解一块香煎小羊排，实际上他还不能熟练地组织语言来回答尼禄的问题。

幸好但丁在这。

“可能是做第一次下厨的纪念？我也不是很懂。”但丁草率地搪塞，“只不过他后来每次都放了。但你也知道维吉尔年纪大了，记性可能不好，所以我提醒他一下。”

“也不是什么都要放吧。”尼禄反驳。

但丁终于舍得从肉食中施舍一个眼神给他：“那你就当你爸上瘾了。”

04

但丁做了个梦。

他梦见了几十年前，还没有被大火烧毁的庄园。他看见维吉尔走在他的前面，闷闷不乐，梳理整齐的头发湿哒哒地垂在脸上。但丁瞬间就明白了——肯定是他又做了什么对不起维吉尔的事情。毕竟维吉尔在他人跟前都是一副冷静自持的成熟模样，唯有他能够把他的兄长搅得不得安宁，但丁十分勇于承认，并且为此自豪。他迈开双腿奔跑，他要追上维吉尔，于是他们一路跑回了餐厅。他看见母亲在摆放餐具，父亲看见他们这一副狼狈不堪的样子后简直哭笑不得，从浴室里拿出毛巾来让他们擦干。擦干自己太累了，但丁并未动作，他坐在椅子上，看着维吉尔利落地解决了湿漉漉的头发，再臭着一张脸把毛巾挂回浴室。

但丁才不干，反正伊娃总会来替他解决的。

他闭着双眼，一副昏昏欲睡的样子。忽然，一双手压上了他的头顶，粗暴地擦起他的头发来。但丁咬着牙，他当然想叫痛，但他还是忍着没有出声。这双手这么粗鲁，肯定不是伊娃的手；这双手这么小，肯定不是斯巴达的手——那么除了维吉尔，它们还能属于谁呢？

但丁快要忘记这是个梦了。他不敢睁眼，他害怕此时此刻他一睁眼，梦就醒了，这样的话一切都会消失，变成未来的模样。他感到周围的空气忽然更加凉爽一些，看来维吉尔已经离开，他的哥哥抢先帮他解决了问题。但丁仍未睁开双眼，他看上去就好像睡着了一般。在黑暗中，他听见陶瓷碰撞的声音，听见椅子在地面上拖动的声音，听见伊娃说，嘘，不要把但丁吵醒了。

他闻到了迷迭香的气息。

他醒来的时候维吉尔还没醒。

在他发现维吉尔已经快要窒息的时候，但丁终于意识到自己缠在兄长腰侧的手臂有些酸胀。他尴尬地吐出一句脏话，准备在维吉尔醒来并且兴师问罪之前逃之夭夭，省得一大早就要进行幻影剑全方位躲避的训练。然而正当他小心翼翼地想要把维吉尔压在身下的手臂抽出时，但丁不幸地发现，维吉尔已经用一种“你他妈到底怎么回事”的恶人眼神盯着他好一会了。

“所以你到底怎么回事？”维吉尔问。

他刚才一直处于半梦半醒的状态，只要他想偷懒，那么没有人能阻止他偷懒，哪怕是但丁忽然收紧的手臂——好吧，他知道自己快要窒息了，但是这种程度还能承受。可当这个尝试勒死他的活物醒来，并且在身边动来动去不得安宁，维吉尔觉得再不醒来就要被烦死了。

但丁心虚地观察了他一会，在得到维吉尔大体上没有用幻影剑捅穿他的愿望之后，他决定将错就错，心安理得地躺了回去：“我做了个梦。”

“什么梦？”

“你和我，妈妈和爸爸，就这样。”

但丁伸手摸了摸自己的鼻尖，笑了起来。

他用那只手抚过维吉尔的嘴唇，说：“现在我的手也染上你的味道了。”

他昨晚睡着之前将自己的手与维吉尔的手扣在一起。

“‘迷迭香，是为了帮助回想’”维吉尔的声音有些沙哑，他每一次嘴唇翕动都会蹭过但丁的指腹，“‘亲爱的，请你牢记在心’。”

“我很高兴听见你叫我‘亲爱的’。”

但丁干笑着说。

“愚蠢，但丁，这是——”

“我知道，我知道。”但丁打断了维吉尔的话，他大方地把下巴架在维吉尔的肩膀上，温热的吐息让后者觉得脖子有点痒，“这是《哈姆雷特》，对吧。现在我完全明白你为什么总是喜欢放那些草叶子了，大诗人——所以你为什么不能叫我一声亲爱的？”

不一会他就变卦了：“不不不，那样太肉麻了，有点恶心。”

维吉尔嘴角上挑，很显然但丁把他逗笑了。

电扇勤奋地运作着，送给维吉尔的礼物沉默着躺在一旁，该死的，维吉尔甚至都还没有打开看过，因为但丁把他折腾得够呛，临终了时还要逼迫维吉尔承认是他的弟弟领先一分。在这个静悄悄的时段，周遭事物皆一言不发，它们与上帝一起坐在观众席上，看着这对兄弟纠缠成一体。但丁由衷地庆幸当初维吉尔提议要买一个电扇，尽管它扇出来的基本是热风，但也足够了，至少足够让他们紧贴在一起，哪怕随着时间的流逝他们靠在一起的肌肤会沁出星星点点的汗珠。

可他还有什么可抱怨的？

这就是夏天。

太阳缓缓升起，快速地将整个红墓都染成金色。空气逐渐升温，眼泪一般的露珠也化作气体消失得无影无踪。一切在夜间保持缄默的生物都活了过来，他们的喧闹赠予还未死去的一切活下去的希望。夏季的晨风吹动树叶，街道两旁的美人踩着黑夜离开的脚步尽情舞动她们曼妙的身姿。再之后，就是远处的汽鸣声如海潮般起伏，蓄满水的池子调皮地反射光亮，老人走上街头晨练，交谈之中难免咳嗽——他们要让这个地方像是什么灾祸都未曾发生过一样，就像但丁在恍惚间幻想：他们只是普通的兄弟、情人，甚至是灵魂伴侣，一切的伤痛都只是一场华丽的骗局。

在迷迭香苦涩而辛辣的清香中，回忆仿佛走马灯一般接踵而至。它们诉说着专属于但丁和维吉尔的快乐、妒忌、悲伤、愤怒，宛如不朽的藤蔓将兄弟二人缠绕在其中，尖叫着迫使他们无法忘却一切；它们刻在了这对兄弟的骨血之中，宛如融化的血河中朝阳的碎浪周而复始地闪闪发光，宛如纽带将他们这对双胞胎紧紧相连。

生活还要继续，他们还要继续向前奔跑，直至得到他们所希望的。

在第一抹晨辉之中，但丁抱着维吉尔。他们昏昏欲睡，便又睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 就是饿了


End file.
